1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher for washing dishes by jetting washing water. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dishwasher for washing dishes by jetting water to a dish washing basket which contains dishes and is rotated.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional dishwasher is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 62-183393. The conventional dishwasher includes, referring to FIG. 41, a washing tank 101, a turntable 101 provided in washing tank 101, a container rack 102 for placing dishes on turntable 100, a water jet pipe 103 for jetting water, provided on an inner surface of washing tank 101 and having a nozzle formed over height direction of container rack 102, and a driving apparatus 104 provided below washing tank 101 for rotating turntable 100.
The dishwasher operates in the following manner. Dishes are placed on turntable 100. While turntable 100 is rotated by driving apparatus 104, water is jetted out from water jet pipe 103 to the dishes, and the dishes are washed.
In such a conventional dish washer, the driving apparatus for rotary driving the turntable is arranged below the turntable. This makes the dishwasher higher and larger. Further, in a conventional dishwasher, arrangement of water jet pipe for jetting water, water inlet and so on has not been well considered, and therefore a space in the box is not well utilized.
Most of commercially available dishwashers use a rotating nozzle and not a turntable such as described above. A control circuit for a dishwasher using a rotary nozzle is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 7-289492 and 7-303592. The control circuit of the conventional dishwasher includes electric parts such as a pump, heater, and a fan connected parallel to a power source through switches.
It has been described in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 6-11665 that drying finish of dishes is improved when a rinsing agent is dropped into the washing tank after washing. The rinsing agent helps draining after rinsing, and thus prevents water marks on the dishes after drying.
Further, Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 4-100931 discloses a business use dishwasher having a function of easy demonstration for sales promotion.
Of the dishwashers, one washing dishes using a turntable is more advantageous than the one in which jet nozzle rotates, in that articles or dishes can be washed more uniformly. However, conventionally, the technique necessary for using the turntable has not been sufficiently considered, and therefore advantages of the turntable type apparatus have not been fully exhibited. Specifically, a display portion showing set operation or process which is being done is not provided on a control panel, and therefore the user cannot have sufficiently detailed information of the process of dish washing. Therefore, the conventional dishwasher has poor operability. Further, conventionally, failure in operation by some cause cannot be well addressed, especially failure or difficulty derived from the use of the turntable has not been well addressed. When there is a malfunction in the turntable driving system, for example, it is difficult to access the defective portion for repair. In other words, the serviceability is poor. Further, family use dishwashers do not have any demonstration function. This makes sales activity difficult at shops. Further, if a family use dishwasher were provided with demonstration function, the demonstration function might have been mistaken as a failure as the dishwasher operates in a different manner if the user started the demonstration function unknowingly.